<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairytale of Bly Manor by midnight_melodies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083555">Fairytale of Bly Manor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_melodies/pseuds/midnight_melodies'>midnight_melodies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), damie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bartender Jamie, Bly Manor, Christmas Damie, Christmas Eve, Everything is happy, F/F, First Time, Flirting, Lesbians, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, bar sex, bly manor AU, damie - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, fairytale of new york - Freeform, lesbian smut, they are so smitten, tipsy dani, top jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_melodies/pseuds/midnight_melodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What can I get you ladies?” The bartender asks, and Dani suddenly forgets how to speak. </p><p>She has never seen anyone like this before, and she’s honestly stunned. This woman has a perfect face, full pink lips, and a head of wild dark curls that Dani would love to tangle her hands in. All she can do is blink as she takes in her sharp jawline, half-smile, and confident stance. </p><p>“I’ll have a G and T,” Hannah tells her, then glances at Dani. </p><p>Dani can’t think, can’t even remember the names of any drinks whatsoever as the brunette’s eyes land on hers, waiting for her answer. </p><p>“Surprise me,” Dani says, somehow managing to sound a lot more confident than she feels. </p><p> </p><p>(Jamie owns a pub in Bly, where Dani and her friends decide to spend Christmas Eve. The two of them can't keep their eyes off each other all night, which results in some scandalous sex behind the bar, and so much more than a one night stand.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie, dani/jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When You First Took My Hand on a Cold Christmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will have either 2 or 3 chapters, and the next two will be very smutty... I promise the build up will be worth it so stay with me ;) </p><p>As always, let me know what you think, I love reading your comments! </p><p>(This fic is inspired by the Christmas song Fairytale of New York, it just gives me cozy pub vibes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they step into the pub, Dani immediately feels at home. </p><p>It’s not large, but there’s enough space for the bar, some tables spread around, and a few booths tucked back along the walls. There’s a large fireplace crackling on one wall, immediately filling her with a welcoming warmth after the chilled air outside. Strings of coloured Christmas lights strung everywhere give off a warm glow, and Dani thinks she can hear the comforting cheer of Christmas music beneath the layers of chatter coming from around the room. </p><p>She follows Hannah up to the bar, taking in the atmosphere. She isn’t sure what it is about this place that makes her feel so at ease, but she also doesn’t really care.<br/>
Perhaps it’s the fact that she’s only been in Bly for about a month and hasn’t been able to explore it much yet, or perhaps it’s the cozy ambiance, or simply the welcome distraction from thinking about the situation she left back home. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, love?” Hannah asks cheerfully, turning towards her when they reach the front of the bar. </p><p>Dani is about to tell her when a woman makes her way behind the bar and up to the two of them, leaning over to take their order. </p><p>“What can I get you ladies?” The bartender asks, and Dani suddenly forgets how to speak. </p><p>She has never seen anyone like this before, and she’s honestly stunned. This woman has a perfect face, full pink lips, and a head of wild dark curls that Dani would love to tangle her hands in. All she can do is blink as she takes in her sharp jawline, half-smile, and confident stance. </p><p>“I’ll have a G and T,” Hannah tells her, then glances at Dani. </p><p>Dani can’t think, can’t even remember the names of any drinks whatsoever as the brunette’s eyes land on hers, waiting for her answer. </p><p>“Surprise me,” Dani says, somehow managing to sound a lot more confident than she feels. </p><p>The bartender smirks before turning around to fix their orders, and Dani can’t help but follow her with her eyes.<br/>
She moves smoothly, clearly knowing what’s she’s doing as she flips two glasses from a shelf and bends down to reach for their drinks. </p><p>“Owen should be here any minute,” Hannah says while they wait, snapping Dani out of her trance. </p><p>“Oh, right. And Rebecca?” </p><p>“Yeah, she’s coming with him.” </p><p> </p><p>Dani was glad that she’d met some friends in her short time here, it really helped her settle in. Hannah worked at the local school alongside Dani, which is the reason she’d travelled to London in the first place, to start a job there. Rebecca was Hannah’s roommate, so she had met her soon after befriending Hannah, and Owen was another friend of theirs. Those three had been friends for ages it seemed, and Dani had fit well into their group. </p><p>Usually they spend Friday nights in with pizza, or at Owen’s restaurant, but with it being Christmas Eve they had decided to go out properly to a bar.<br/>
Dani hadn’t heard of The Leafling before they’d mentioned it, but something is telling her she’ll be spending a lot of time here. </p><p> </p><p>“Here you are,” the bartender says, setting two drinks in front of them. “Surprise,” she adds, and Dani swears she catches the woman winking at her. </p><p>“Cheers,” Hannah says, grabbing her glass. Dani picks up her own, cautiously taking a sip. Whatever it is, it’s good. Sweet, but with a bit of a tang. Maybe a cider?</p><p>“Mmm,” she hums, “What is this mystery drink?” </p><p>She watches as the woman wipes off the counter then slings the towel over her shoulder. </p><p>“Wouldn’t be a mystery if I told you, now would it?” She smirks, and Dani’s stomach flips again. </p><p>Was she reading too far into this, or was this strange woman flirting with her? </p><p>Just then, a draft of cool air reaches them through the open door, and they turn their heads to see Owen and Rebecca entering. They stand to greet them, then Owen nods towards the bar. </p><p>“Hey, Jamie,” he says, and Dani realizes he’s talking to the woman behind the bar. Jamie, she assumes. It suits her. </p><p>“Hiya, prat,” Jamie replies, but there’s a soft grin on her face. “Your usual?” </p><p>Owen nods, and Jamie turns around to get whatever it is he usually orders. </p><p>Dani leans closer to Owen, curiosity getting the best of her. “You two know each other?” She whispers. </p><p>“Yeah, Bly is pretty small. Jamie helped me when I was opening my restaurant, since she already owned this place.” </p><p>“Huh, I didn’t know that,” Dani says. </p><p> </p><p>Jamie hands Owen a beer in a glass, then the four of them make their way to a table, to Dani’s slight disappointment. They find one fairly close to the bar, one side a booth and two chairs on the other side. They slide into their easy banter and conversation, mostly about work and Christmas plans. Dani will be spending Christmas Day with them tomorrow, since she doesn’t know anyone else here yet, and she thinks it will be the first holiday she’s actually with people who genuinely love her. She knows it’ll be much less eventful than it was back home, but she is thrilled by the thought. </p><p> </p><p>The group shares a few appetizers as they chat over the sound of other conversations melting in with Christmas music. </p><p> </p><p>Dani has been enjoying the night, but she would be lying if her eyes didn’t drift towards the bar every few minutes. If she’s being honest, she’s been thinking about Jamie nonstop, stealing glances whenever she can. Watching as she mixes drinks, wanders off to tables to crack a joke with the regulars, slides glasses down the bar. When she had watchesdJamie lean on the table of a pretty, dark haired woman and see them both laugh, Dani felt an unfamiliar pang inside. Why was she wishing it was her table making her laugh instead?<br/>
Once, Dani had sworn Jamie caught her looking and actually winked at her, which had made her feel like she was going to explode. </p><p>Dani knows it’s ridiculous, she never does this. She never falls for someone she’s barely even met, but she is absolutely infatuated with this woman and it’s dangerous. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, who's on the next round?” Rebecca asks, noticing their glasses are all empty. </p><p>“I’ve got it!” Dani offers, perhaps a little too excitedly. The others don’t let on if they’re suspicious, they just assume she’s doing a favour as she often is. </p><p>Dani takes note of all their orders, trying to collect herself before standing up and making her way to the bar. Oh god, she’s about to talk to Jamie. </p><p>But with another glance, Dani realizes Jamie isn’t actually at the bar right now. Instead, there’s a young man with a stubbled face. Of course Jamie has other staff hired to help her, but Dani’s stomach sinks. Oh well, it’s too late and it would look strange if she didn’t order now that she’s there. </p><p>The man nods at her, and she opens her mouth to recite the drink orders. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got this one,” a voice says, and Dani turns her head to see Jamie returning to behind the bar from wherever she was. The man heads into the back room she assumes is the kitchen, since no one else needs waiting on. </p><p> </p><p>Dani hopes her face doesn’t reflect the uncontrollable happiness and relief that she feels, but she’s sure it does. After all, she’s never been one to hide her emotions. Jamie looks so nonchalant that it almost makes Dani feel embarrassed, but it must mean something that Jamie wanted to be the one to take her order, right? Perhaps she hadn’t been imagining the flirting from earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“Need surprising again?” Jamie asks with a tiny crooked smile, and Dani breathes out a nervous laugh. </p><p>“No, I, uh… I know what I want this time,” Dani says, leaning on the bar. She hadn’t intended it to sound flirty, but with Jamie looking at her expectantly she couldn’t help it. </p><p>“And what would that be?” Jamie raises an eyebrow. Dani tries not to think about the fact that if she leant far enough forward, their faces could be close enough to touch. And god, how she’d love to know exactly how those perfect lips would feel on her own. </p><p>Dani swallows, then lists off the four drinks they want. </p><p>“That’s a bit much for a girl like you, you sure you can handle it?” Jamie teases. </p><p>Dani chuckles. “It’s not all for me,” she clarifies although she’s sure Jamie knows. “But you’d be surprised by what I can handle.” </p><p>Jamie’s eyes dart up to meet her own, away from where she’s preparing the drinks. Dani isn’t sure what had made her say that last line, but with the way the brunette was looking at her she didn’t actually regret it. She was only one drink in, so whatever she was feeling (or saying) had to be blamed on Jamie. </p><p>In just a minute or two, the four drinks are lined up on the bar and Dani picks two up, realizing only then that she can’t carry them all. </p><p>“Need a hand?” Jamie asks, probably seeing the struggle on Dani’s face. </p><p>“Yeah, or two,” Dani jokes, “Thanks.” </p><p>“No thanks necessary, it’s kinda my job.” Jamie says as she takes the other two drinks, following Dani back to their table. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a star!” Owen says as they set down the drinks. Dani slides into the booth again, keeping her eyes on Jamie. </p><p>“Anything else I can do?” the woman asks them, and Dani can’t think of many things she could do for her. </p><p>“I think we’re fine, thanks love,” Hannah smiles. </p><p>“Actually, could I get your number?” Owen jokes, already a few sips into his next pint. Jamie slaps him playfully with the towel over her shoulder, then makes her way back to the bar. </p><p> </p><p>Dani tries not to watch, she really does. But it doesn’t work. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Dani,” Rebecca laughs, snapping her out of it. </p><p>“Oh! Sorry, what were you saying?” </p><p>“Just talking about how you can’t seem to take your eyes off Jamie,” Owen teases. </p><p>“What? I can so! You guys are ridiculous.” Dani argues, but she knows it’s not worth defending herself. All 3 of them are chuckling at her, even Hannah. </p><p>“She’s single, just so you know,” Owen pokes her on the arm. “That one’s never been with any woman longer than a night.” </p><p>Dani rolls her eyes, but she’s focusing on two words Owen said: single and woman.<br/>
I mean, she’s been pretty certain Jamie was flirting with her, but you can never be too sure. This teasing from Owen had actually provided her with two important facts and she was grateful for it. </p><p> </p><p>They finish their drinks over banter and stories that have them all laughing. A few groups of people leave the bar, and Dani checks her watch to reveal it’s about 9:30pm. </p><p>“Let’s head up to the bar, shall we?” Rebecca asks, “Then we won’t have to keep getting up for more drinks.” </p><p> </p><p>They all agree it makes sense, and Dani can’t ignore the excitement that stirs inside her as they settle onto four stools along the bar. Her eyes find Jamie immediately, who is handing a beer to a man further down the bar.<br/>
Dani hears Owen telling a story about his wild days in Paris, but her eyes don’t leave Jamie as she mixes two fancy looking drinks and serves them to two women who then leave to a table. She’s so friendly with customers, that Dani wonders if she’s actually this flirtatious with all of them, maybe that’s just who she is. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Jamie wanders back up towards them. </p><p>“Alright, you lot?” she asks, rinsing out some empty glasses. </p><p>“Perfectly splendid,” Rebecca grins, her words slurring together slightly. </p><p>Dani is aware of her own mind starting to fog with the haze of alcohol, but she’s only had two so she’d say tipsy, not quite drunk. Whatever she was feeling (or thinking) could only be blamed on Jamie, not alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>“Another round?” Jamie asks, already sweeping their empty glasses off the bar to replace them. </p><p>“S’il vous plait,” Owen slurs in awful French, giving Jamie a lopsided smile. </p><p>“Oh god, he’s gone French again,” Hannah warns, and Rebecca rolls her eyes. </p><p>“French?” Dani asks, confused. She wracks her brain to remember if she’s heard him speak it before but she can’t. She could assume that he picked up a bit of the language during his time in Paris, though. </p><p>Jamie leans over the bar to whisper to Dani, just loud enough so Owen could probably overhear. </p><p>“Since you’re new here, you should know he only does this when he’s wasted or trying to impress someone. Could be either right now,” she adds, nodding slightly towards Hannah on the other side of him. </p><p>Dani forgets to breathe while Jamie is so close, lips just inches from her ear, so when she leans back away Dani lets out a relieved laugh. </p><p> </p><p>She watches as Jamie refills their glasses with foaming beer, then as she expertly concocts Hannah’s G+T. Dani knows it must be silly, how mesmerized she is by Jamie just doing her job, but she can’t help it. There’s something so irresistibly attractive about it, the way her skillful hands pour drinks and mix cocktails and squeeze lemon slices to top off glasses. It makes Dani wonder what else those hands might be good at…. </p><p>The others are lost in conversation, what sounds like a heated argument about Star Wars, but Dani can’t bring herself to focus. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you remember how to do all this?” Dani asks, propping her face in her hand as her eyes follow Jamie’s every move. </p><p>“Muscle memory,” Jamie says casually, like it’s nothing. “It’s automatic after a few years.”</p><p>Dani nods, “Well, you sure seem to know what you’re doing.” She hopes her face doesn’t portray the way she’s swooning inside, but by the look on Jamie’s face it does. </p><p>“I know my way around a bar, yeah,” the brunette smirks, and Dani wonders how this woman manages to make everything she says sound seductive. </p><p>“Oi, shut up, I love this song!” Owen suddenly yells over the chatter. “Turn it up will you, Jamie?”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie does, and Dani recognizes the song. It’s called Fairytale of New York, she thinks, it’s a classic. </p><p>Owen and Rebecca start belting out the lyrics, swaying in their stools. It’s off-key and alcohol-induced, but Dani loves it. She wants to stay in this moment for as long as she’s allowed; surrounded by new, genuine friends in a place where no one knows her, just feet away from the most gorgeous woman she’s ever seen, singing Christmas songs at the top of their lungs. </p><p>Hannah laughs and Jamie pretends to cover her ears, glancing up from whatever she’s making now to chuckle. When the song picks up pace, Dani is swept off her stool by Rebecca pulling her hands. </p><p>“Let’s dance!” she pleads, and Dani hears Owen shout “Come on, Hannah! Dance with me!” as she’s dragged into the middle of the pub. </p><p> </p><p>Normally, she would refuse and shy away from dancing in public, but something inside her wants to join in tonight. Perhaps it’s the three beers she’s had, or perhaps it’s the amused look on jamie’s face as she watches the four of them. </p><p> </p><p>The pub isn’t exactly busy, just a few groups of people left. The ones at the bar spin around to watch them as well, and it seems like everyone is singing the lyrics along with them. Some are tapping their feet to the rhythm and nodding their heads, sharing the imminent joy. Others, even, get up to join them, dancing around and laughing in a group. </p><p>Owen and Hannah sway in an energetic waltz, her squealing when he pauses to spin her then pull her close.<br/>
Rebecca spins Dani in circles, and her heads falls back as she giggles like she’s a teenager again. </p><p>“When you first took my hand on a cold Christmas Eve,<br/>
you promised me Broadway was waiting for me!<br/>
You were handsome, you were pretty, queen of New York City,<br/>
when the band finished playing they howled out for more!” </p><p> </p><p>They all sing, so loud and out of tune that their voices all melt into one.<br/>
The world blurs together in the best way, and when the song finally ends it focuses on Jamie. Dani glances at her over Rebecca’s shoulder, and sees that she’s come out from behind the bar and she’s perched against it, watching their little impromptu performance. She’s laughing, and Dani thinks it’s the best sound she’s ever heard. </p><p> </p><p>They make their way back to their stools, still laughing and swaying slightly when they walk. Through the commotion and a possibly intentional gentle shove from Rebecca, Dani finds herself bumping into Jamie, who grabs her by the arms to steady her. </p><p>They’re finally touching, and Dani’s skin is on fire beneath Jamie’s fingers. No one is paying attention, thankfully, they’re busy drinking and singing along to the next song that comes on. </p><p>“That was quite a show,” Jamie chuckles, sliding a hand down to Dani’s forearm even though it isn’t really necessary anymore. </p><p>“Glad you enjoyed it,” Dani answers proudly, and it’s definitely the alcohol talking. “Can I… have another one of your surprises?” she asks, nodding toward her glass on the bar behind Jamie. </p><p>“Not sure you need it,” Jamie teases, “But who am I to deny a pretty lady what she wants?” </p><p>To Dani’s surprise, Jamie takes her hand and leads her behind the bar along with her. </p><p>“What are y-“ she asks, confused but thrilled at where this must be going. </p><p>“Surprises are overrated,” Jamie says quietly, “why don’t I teach you how to make it yourself?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drink You Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jamie gets Dani behind the bar and teaches her how to make cocktails, Dani finds it very hard to focus on what she's doing. Later, they have an... encounter in the bathroom and can't get enough of each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your responses to this fic have been amazing, you guys always make my day and motivate me so much! This chapter didn't end up being too smutty because I wanted to build it up a little more, but it should satisfy you until the next one which will be... somewhat scandalous and almost purely smut. Let me know what you think in the comments, and I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani’s face breaks into a huge grin as she follows Jamie’s lead. The brunette reaches for a glass from a shelf, sets it down on the counter. Dani stands beside her, watching and waiting for instruction as Jamie collects a few different bottles from underneath the bar. </p><p> </p><p>“Well it looks like Miss Clayton is serving our next round,” Owen winks at her, and Dani is sure everyone can tell how excited she is but god she hopes they can’t. </p><p>“You might want to wait til I’ve had a bit more practice first,” she warns him, laughing. </p><p>“I reckon he’d drink anything you put in front of him right now,” Jamie scoffs as she screws the top off a small bottle. </p><p>“I have a feeling this one would do the same,” Hannah laughs, pointing to Rebecca beside her. </p><p>“Oi,” Owen buts in, “I’ll have you know that I am sotally tober.” </p><p>They all chuckle at him, then the others turn their attention to Becs as she starts a story from her reckless college years. Dani assumes Hannah lives somewhat through those stories, knowing she was always much too wise to do anything that wild but finding them entertaining nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>With the other three wrapped up in conversation, Dani can focus all her attention on the woman beside her without anyone taking too much notice. She is also vaguely aware that the man she’d seen earlier is at the other end of the bar serving drinks and chatting with some men, meaning Jamie has no other obligations than teaching Dani right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, pay attention, Poppins.” </p><p>“Poppins?” Dani cocks her head in confusion, though not opposed to the nickname. </p><p>“Suits you. Plus I kinda figure you must like kids if you choose to work with the little shites every day,” Jamie shrugs. </p><p>Dani grins, not sure what to think, but as far as she’s concerned this woman can call her whatever she wants. </p><p>“Ok,” Dani says, rolling up the sleeves of her purple knit sweater. “Teach me.” </p><p>God, what is wrong with her tonight? Everything she says sounds like a seduction, but any potential embarrassment is washed away when Jamie raises her eyebrows playfully like that. </p><p> </p><p>Jamie turns to fill the glass with crushed ice from a machine behind them, then returns to stand directly behind Dani, the front of her body ghosting against Dani’s back.<br/>
The blonde feels her breath hitch and she turns slightly to see what Jamie is going to do, but then feels hands on her hips turning her back to face the counter. </p><p>“You’ve gotta concentrate, yeah?” Jamie whispers close to her ear, and Dani swallows. </p><p>Jamie stays behind Dani, to her delight, and reaches her hands around to pick up one of the bottles she’d set out. 	`</p><p> </p><p>“First,” Jamie tells her, “The gin.” </p><p>Dani nods, trying with all her strength to focus with Jamie’s voice in her ear. She picks up the blue bottle, removing the cap and starting to pour it into the glass. </p><p>“That’s it,” Jamie praises, “Careful, not so fast.” The brunette’s hand lands on top of Dani’s, guiding the bottle away from the glass. Dani sets it down, honestly just proud she was able to avoid spilling it everywhere with the way her hands are shaking. </p><p>“Alright, next is the liqueur,” Jamie tells her, handing her a tiny bottle of dark purple liquid. “Just a bit.”</p><p>Dani follows the instruction, pouring the liquid and watching it sink to the bottom of the glass. </p><p>“Lemon juice,” Jamie says into her ear. “Don’t add too much. Unless you like it sour,” she adds, and Dani peeks over her shoulder to catch her winking. </p><p> </p><p>She listens to everything she’s told, adding a bit of sugar syrup next, with Jamie’s hands guiding her own. She can’t help but notice how soft they are, despite the few calluses on the insides of her thumbs, which Dani assumes could be from opening bottles all the time. </p><p>Embarrassingly, Dani might be the most aroused she’s ever been, simply from having a woman show her how to make a cocktail. She can’t help it though, Jamie just does things to her, and although it should probably be scary it is anything but. Every few seconds her mind fills with dirty images and it’s almost enough to make her blush, but she wills herself to keep her composure. If she is correct in thinking Jamie feels the same way she does, although it’s difficult to tell because she’s always so calm, Dani doesn’t want to mess this up at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Now we mix it,” Dani hears in her ear, and she picks up the stir stick on the counter. As she begins to stir, watching all the layers melt into a beautiful mixture, Jamie’s hand takes her once again and controls their movements. After a few seconds of their hands together on the stir stick, Jamie lifts it out if the glass. </p><p>“Is it finished?” Dani asks, not sure if she can he this close to Jamie for any longer without kissing her. </p><p>“Not quite.” Jamie steps out from behind Dani so she’s now beside her, placing a lemon on the small cutting board. </p><p>“Can’t forget the garnish,” Jamie tells her, “It’s the most important part: one slice of lemon and three blackberries.” </p><p>Dani laughs at the specificity as she chops a lemon into a few slices, just to have extra in case. “Three, huh?” </p><p>“Hey, don’t question my ways,” Jamie warns her with a stern but playful look in her eye that makes Dani’s stomach do flips. </p><p> </p><p>Dani assumes the lemon is just to sit on the top of the glass, but she’s proven when Jamie picks up a slice. </p><p>“Here, like this,” she says, squeezing it so the juice spritzes into the drink, then slowly runs the lemon along the rim of the glass before dropping it into the glass. </p><p>Dani repeats her motions as best she can, then pops in three berries from the container beside her. When she’s finished, she glances at Jamie for approval. </p><p>“Not bad for your first time, Poppins,” Jamie points out, and Dani makes sure to keep her eyes locked on Jamie’s as she licks lemon juice off her fingers. She grins when she sees Jamie’s eyes widen just slightly, confirming her suspicions that she feels this too. </p><p>“I’ve been told I’m a fast learner.” </p><p> </p><p>Something bubbles deep inside her, and it’s a mixture of pride and longing. She’s proud of herself for not messing this up yet, and for getting even the slightest reaction from this frustratingly attractive woman, and for managing to make a drink that actually looks good. It’s almost identical to what Jamie had given her when she first arrived, a tempting swirl of purples and reds. </p><p>“That,” Jamie says, picking up the glass which looks quite good if Dani does say so herself, “Is called a Bramble. Classic British cocktail, you can find them anywhere. Jamie takes a small sip to try it, then nods and licks her lips. “But I’m not sure you’ll find one better than this,” she winks.</p><p>They’re still facing each other, and Jamie slowly lifts the glass to Dani’s lips, for her to try it. </p><p>“Well?” Jamie asks expectantly, when Dani takes a few seconds to say anything. </p><p>“Delicious.” Dani grins, “I think I may have to learn some more of your surprises.” </p><p>Jamie raises an eyebrow. “All in good time, Poppins,” she whispers, leaning dangerously close to Dani in order to step past her. </p><p> </p><p>“This round is on me,” Jamie says to them all, making Dani suddenly remember they actually aren’t the only two people in the room. </p><p>Jamie reaches five shot glasses down from a shelf, setting them down on the bar in front of them all. She then fills them with rum, somehow without spilling a single drop. </p><p>“I’m going to have to cut you off soon, Owen,” Dani hears Hannah tease as they turn their attention back to her friends. </p><p>“Hey, you know what they say: you miss 100% of the shots you don’t take,” Owen winks, reaching for one. </p><p>They all take a glass, clinking them in the air before downing them. </p><p>“Cheers!” Rebecca yells, after the harsh liquid slides down Dani’s throat. It’s stronger than she expected, but it feels good. </p><p>“Happy Christmas,” Hannah chimes as they all set down their glasses, echoing the phrase back. </p><p>Jamie sweeps away the empty glasses, respecting Hannah’s advice to cut Owen off. </p><p>Dani figures she should take her seat again at the bar, but when she moves she feels a tug on her sleeve, below the bar where no one can see. She turns to find Jamie grinning at her. </p><p>“Stay, if you want,” she shrugs, “You’re a pretty good student, it turns out.” </p><p>Dani smiles, unable to keep her eyes off Jamie. </p><p>“And it turns out you’re a pretty good teacher.” </p><p> </p><p>A few drink orders and lessons later, Dani’s skills behind the bar are really improving. Her self control, however, is weakening by the second. Every time Jamie’s hands land on top of hers to show her something, every time Jamie reaches up to a high shelf and her shirt rides up just enough to display a peek of her toned abs, every time Jamie whispers instructions into her ear. It’s all too much for Dani, she thinks she might implode if she can’t touch Jamie soon, really touch her. </p><p>In a moment where Jamie is down at the till while someone pays, Owen leans forward to tell Dani, “You know, I’ve never seen her invite a girl behind her bar before.”<br/>
He wiggles his eyebrows and Dani laughs, but inside she’s bursting with pride and excitement. The thought of her being any of Jamie’s firsts makes her giggle, especially since it’s pretty clear Jamie could have any woman she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>When she joins her again, Dani leans into Jamie so she can hear her over the music. </p><p>“Be right back,” she says, “Where’s the bathroom here?” </p><p>Jamie nods towards the back of the pub, rinsing out a clean glass. “Down that hall to the right.” </p><p> </p><p>Dani does actually need to pee, but she’s secretly hoping Jamie will get the hint. Honestly she just needs to be somewhere with Jamie that doesn’t include her friends just a few feet away. </p><p> </p><p>Once she’s in the bathroom stall, Dani releases a breath she didn’t know she’s been holding all night.<br/>
She glances at her watch, and sees that it’s just after 11. The night was moving too fast and too slow at the same time, and she dreaded to think about how it would end. She guessed that her friends would want to leave fairly soon, since it was Christmas Eve after all and there was probably prep to be done tomorrow morning. Would she be forced to wave goodbye to Jamie like they hadn’t been flirting ferociously all night? Would Jamie ask her out, or should Dani ask her? What if Jamie was just having fun and didn’t actually want to see her again? </p><p>The ideal outcome of this night, of course, would be ending up in Jamie’s bed, but Dani just wasn’t sure how to do that. More than anything though, she just wanted to see Jamie again, so she would have to start brainstorming some excuses to come to The Leafling regularly. </p><p> </p><p>Dani uses the bathroom, takes another deep breath. She examines herself in the mirror as she washes her hands, notices her flushed cheeks and slightly mussels hair, which must have happened while dancing. She applies some lip balm from the pocket of her jeans, then tidies her hair a little bit. She’s about to leave when the bathroom door swings open, and she turns to see Jamie entering. </p><p>Dani can’t help the grin that spreads on her face, thinking about Jamie slipping out from behind the bar to come find her. </p><p> </p><p>“Fancy seeing you here,” Jamie smirks, stepping closer. </p><p>Dani breathes out a shaky laugh, willing the world tom let her hold onto this seemingly perfect moment. Her mind is a little hazy and her cheeks feel warm, but she doesn’t think it’s fair to blame it on the drinks she’s had tonight. </p><p>Jamie doesn’t look nervous to be alone with Dani, of course she doesn’t. The brunette steps forward again, now just inches away from her now, and runs a hand through her dark curls that drive Dani wild. They always seem to look perfect, no matter how messy they are. </p><p>“Tonight is just full of surprises, huh?” Dani whispers, reaching one hand to Jamie’s waist to pull her closer. </p><p> </p><p>She can feel Jamie’s breath on her lips, and their eyes lock together for a second, gazing at each other. Somehow, that second lasts both forever and no time at all. </p><p>Dani isn’t even sure who leans forward first, but suddenly their lips are crashing together and Jamie’s hands are holding both sides of her face. The second she feels the brunette’s lips on her own, Dani makes a sound like she’s finally drinking water after days of being parched, and it doesn’t even embarrass her. It’s hard to be embarrassed about anything when Jamie’s hands are sliding up her sweater, settling on the small of her back. </p><p>Jamie slides her tongue along Dani’s bottom lip, making her gasp. The blonde eagerly parts her lips, letting the other woman’s tongue slip inside her mouth. Her thumb is stroking Dani’s jawline so gently and she loves it but if she’s being honest, she isn’t in the mood for gentle. </p><p>Dani starts to walk forward until they reach the door to the bathroom, pinning her against it, and she grins at the surprised sound that comes from Jamie’s throat. Part of her really wanted her body pressed against Jamie’s, but the part of her that was still functioning properly wanted to ensure that no one could walk in on them. The last thing she needs now is an interruption. </p><p>She tangles one hand in her curls (which she’s been wanting to do since she first laid eyes on her), and lets the other rest on her hip. </p><p> </p><p>This. Of all the things she’s tasted tonight, Jamie is by far her favourite, and the one that makes her feel the most intoxicated.</p><p>God, this woman can kiss. Their lips move together like they were always meant to do just this, devouring as much of each other as is possible in a pub bathroom. </p><p>Dani’s gasps softly when Jamie flips them around, pushing Dani against the door instead. </p><p>They pull apart for a second only when they think they would otherwise pass out form lack of oxygen, and Jamie wastes no time kissing down Dani’s neck, cursing the high neckline of her sweater. Jamie grins against her skin as Dani moans and lets her head fall back against the door. </p><p>“Like that, do we?” Jamie mumbles teasingly, kissing her way back up to Dani’s mouth and letting her lips linger this time. </p><p>“I think I like everything you- oh shit…” Dani’s flirty response is interrupted by a moan when Jamie slides a knee between her thighs, pressing gently enough to drive Dani insane but not hard enough to satisfy the growing ache in her centre. </p><p>Jamie hums her approval, making mental note of every single sound that comes from Dani so she can remember how to make her make them again. </p><p> </p><p>They kiss for another minute or two, (or three, Dani has no idea), but when Dani’s hips start to rock against Jamie’s thigh she forces herself to pull back from her lips. Their foreheads fall together, breaths mixing as they both pant. </p><p>“Jamie, I don’t think we should…” </p><p>“You sure you don’t want me to take you right here, Poppins? Cause I think we’re halfway there already,” Jamie smirks. </p><p> </p><p>Those suggestive words, and the image of them actually happening, make Dani moan softly and press another kiss to Jamie’s lips. This woman is irresistible, and she’s already making Dani feel things she never even thought she would be able to feel. She would also never have thought she’d be the type of girl to make out with someone in the bathroom of a bar, but here she is and she doesn’t regret it in the least. </p><p> </p><p>“What time does this place close?” Dani asks against her lips.</p><p>“12,” Jamie says after another kiss, “Then I’m all yours.” </p><p>Dani grins, the thought alone is enough to make her knees go weak.  </p><p>“You should probably get back,” Dani breathes. </p><p>“Probably,” Jamie agrees with disappointment, leaning in to leave a lingering kiss on Dani’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>When they make it out of the bathroom, Dani takes a quick glance up the little hallway to make sure no one’s coming before she grabs Jamie snd pushes her against the wall beside them, kissing her hard again.<br/>
Jamie chuckles, kissing her back for a second before pulling back. </p><p>“Hey now, don’t go starting something you can’t finish,” Jamie warns as Dani’s hands hook onto the belt buckles of her jeans. </p><p>“Well if all goes well, we’ll both finish,” Dani whispers against her lips, watching Jamie swallow slowly and take a deep breath, obviously trying to compose herself. </p><p>As difficult as it is, Jamie takes Dani’s hand and leads her down the hall back to the bar. She’s afraid of what will happen if she stays another second with this woman, and also painfully aware that she’s still technically at work. </p><p> </p><p>They are both pretty sure that this is going to be the longest half hour of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All I Want For Christmas Is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pub closes for the night, and Dani and Jamie finally get what they've both been waiting for all night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok guys I'm not gonna lie, this one is mostly just smut. Hope you enjoy! ;) Thanks for sticking with me, hopefully this was worth the wait! (I'm thinking there will be one more chapter after this but let me know what you guys think)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani waits a moment before returning to her friends, after they both agreed Jamie should walk out first.<br/>
They’re sure everyone has noticed the chemistry and nonstop flirting between them all evening, but Dani doesn’t want to have to have that discussion just yet. She prefers to let them make their own assumptions for now, without confirming or denying them. </p><p> </p><p>During the next half hour or so, most people straggle out of the pub, some still swaying and singing Christmas songs out into the streets. By ten to twelve, it’s only Dani, Owen, Hannah, and Rebecca left in the place. Dani is next to Hannah, sipping a glass of water after deciding she wanted to be as sober as possible for whatever might happen tonight. </p><p>She has tried her best to listen to her friends and sing along to Christmas carols with them, but her mind is completely occupied by something else. Her eyes are practically glued to Jamie as she goes about her business, sending off patrons with wishes for a merry christmas and collecting empty dishwater from abandoned tables. With every glance, she’s reminded of that kiss (well, kisses) in the bathroom just twenty minutes ago, and her cheeks burn. She repeatedly checks her watch, counting down every minute until this place closes and she finally, finally gets Jamie to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Well that was a lovely night,” Hannah smiles at Jamie, who is drying clean glasses behind the bar. </p><p>“Soo fun,” Rebecca slurs, “We better not be celebrating early tomorrow.” She drops a tired head into her fist. </p><p>“Don’t worry Becs,” Owen pats her on the back,” we’ll let you get your beauty sleep.” </p><p>“Won’t be seeing either of them til at least noon,” Jamie scoffs. </p><p>“What time do you think you’ll be around tomorrow, Jamie?” Hannah asks her, a question that catches Dani’s attention. She hadn’t known Jamie would be joining them for Christmas, but of course it makes sense, she is there friend after all. </p><p>“Oh,” Hannah says, turning to Dani, “Jamie usually joins us for a bit on Christmas Day, I hope that’s alright?” </p><p>Dani shrugs and smiles, willing herself not to look too excited. </p><p>“Sure! Yeah. That’s… good, fine with me.” Shit, she definitely failed. She glances up just in time to see Jamie bite back a smirk before responding. </p><p>“Not sure what time I’ll be up tomorrow, I have some stuff to get done here tonight.” Her eyes dart to Dani and back so quickly that anyone else would have missed it. But Dani didn’t, and she felt the heat through her gaze. “You know, with closing for a couple days. I should be over early afternoon tomorrow, but I’ll text you when I’m awake and give you a heads up.” </p><p>“Perfect,” Hannah smiles kindly. “Just let me know so I can have dinner ready on time.”</p><p>Jamie nods, then turns to wipe off the counter. The other man on staff emerges from the kitchen, heading to the till to close it up, Dani assumes. </p><p>“I’ll close up tonight, Col,” Jamie tells him with a small smile. “Go home, it’s Christmas.”</p><p>He grins. “Whatever you say, boss.” After wishing them all a happy holidays, he grabs his coat and leaves. Dani is very grateful that Jamie let him leave, that could have avoided an awkward explanation. </p><p> </p><p>Jamie had invited Dani to stay after when they were in the hallway together, and Dani had happily accepted the other with another energetic kiss. They had agreed that they’d tell the others she was staying and didn’t want to be alone on her first Christmas away from home, knowing they’d sympathize. Whatever they wanted to believe beyond that was up to them. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, best get these two home,” Hannah sighs, getting up from her stool and pulling Owen with her. </p><p>Dani stands to hug them all goodbye, with promises she’ll see them tomorrow. </p><p>“Have fun,” Owen whispers into her ear, “But not too much fun, if you know what I mean. Dinner’s at 2 tomorrow.” </p><p>She slaps him playfully on the arm, rolling her eyes, but she knows he’s very drunk and only teasing. </p><p> </p><p>Once they’ve all left, Jamie flips the Open sign to Closed, and even that simple gesture sends anxious butterflies into her stomach. She isn’t nervous, not really, she just isn’t sure she can wait another second before ripping this woman’s clothes off. The place looks gorgeous honestly, and she likes it a lot better with no people. It's cozy in the glow of Christmas lights, and comforting with decorations spread around and carols still playing quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” Jamie says casually, looking up at Dani while she stacks glasses on a shelf. Dani makes her way behind the bar to help out. After all, the quicker Jamie is done of what needs doing, they can both focus on who needs doing. “Just you and me now, Poppins.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” Dani hums, in awe at how Jamie can look and sound so composed right now, like she hasn’t been thinking nonstop about what Dani has also been thinking about. </p><p>Jamie reaches slowly up to set down a glass, the bottom half of her stomach exposed as her shirt rides up. Dani lets out a long, slow breath as her eyes drift to the brunette’s toned abs for what feels like the hundredth time tonight. </p><p>Jamie smirks, and Dani feels her cheeks flush. </p><p>“Alright there, love?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“Me? Yeah, I’m fine- just thinking….”</p><p>“Care to share with the class?”</p><p>Jamie looks amused now, and she turns to face Dani after she puts away the last glass. The place looks spotless, honestly, and she’s impressed that they got any cleaning done in this state. </p><p>“I’m just… wondering what we should do,” Dani drawls, pretending to think. “You know, with all this space, and time to ourselves.” </p><p>“God, you’re right,” Jamie cocks her head exaggeratedly, now gazing intensely at Dani. “How will we ever entertain ourselves?” </p><p>She steps closer, pinning the blonde against the counter. </p><p>“Not sure about you,” Dani says quietly, “But I’m feeling a little… pent up.” </p><p>Jamie fakes a frown, lifting her hand to hold Dani’s jawline. </p><p>“Oh no, that won’t do…” she tuts, dragging her thumb along Dani’s bottom lip and grinding at the soft moan it earns her. It’s barely audible, but it’s deliciously deafening in Jamie’s ears. </p><p>Dani looks the other woman right in the eye, sticking her tongue out just enough to graze against the thumb on her lip. </p><p>“Then you better think of a way to fix it.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s a challenge, and Jamie knows it. Jamie loves a challenge, in fact. </p><p>She pushes closer to Dani, so their bodies are flush together, then kisses her. The other woman responds immediately, grabbing Jamie’s face and moving her lips vigorously against hers. She moans softly as Jamie’s hands settle on her hips, then wander up and down her sides slowly. This woman will be the death of her, Dani thinks, as she slides her tongue across her bottom lip before pushing it into her eager mouth. </p><p>Jamie pushes a leg between Dani’s thighs, earning a low groan. Dani takes the hint gladly, slowly starting to grind her hips against the other woman. She’s growing hungrier, and this need is unlike anything she’s felt before. </p><p>Normally, Dani would describe herself as patient; she has to be, working with kids all day every day.But right now, patient is the farthest from what she feels. Without even realizing it, her hands slide down to the hem of Jamie’s shirt, and twist the fabric of it in her fingers. She feels Jamie smirk on her lips before pulling away to rest her forehead against hers, and that’s when she realizes they’re both out of breath already. </p><p>“Something you want, Poppins?” Jamie asks teasingly, and Dani presses another desperate kiss to her crooked smile. </p><p>“Off,” Dani breathes, now tugging at Jamie’s shirt, “I want this off.” </p><p>Jamie wastes no time in pulling her shirt over her head, and Dani watches, breathing heavily, as Jamie’s muscles flex and leave her toned stomach exposed. Dani’s hands are on her the second the shirt is gone, roaming up and down her soft, tanned skin. She isn’t ashamed by her infatuation anymore, being certain Jamie feels the same, and she has no plans to keep it hidden. </p><p>“Well this is a little unfair, don’t you think?” Jamie breathes between frantic kisses, and Dani agrees, lifting her arms so that Jamie can remove her sweater as well. She catches the brunette staring at her, unabashedly, and for the first time ever Dani doesn’t even feel self conscious. </p><p>“Hey, my face is up here you know” she finally laughs, tilting Jamie’s chin back up to kiss her. </p><p>“Sorry,” Jamie blinks, “Just got distracted by you for the millionth time tonight.” </p><p>Dani grins, kissing her again. “You’ve been keeping track, huh?” she teases. </p><p>“Shut up,” Jamie says, kissing back hard. </p><p> </p><p>Dani loves this side of Jamie, it’s so completely new. Her edgy, quick witted shell of composure is withering away by the second, and Dani is taking it all in. She adores the fact that she’s the one who gets to reduce Jamie to this beautiful being of messy hair, bitten lips, and hungry eyes. </p><p>They kiss for a few minutes, and it’s intense and it’s everything but Dani wants more. </p><p> </p><p>“Jamie…” she gasps as the other woman reaches for the zipper of her jeans. She doesn’t go any further, just dances along the waistband, waiting for Dani’s permission. </p><p>When Dani nods, inhaling sharply, Jamie expertly undoes her jeans, sliding her hand down to press against her centre. </p><p>“Is this okay?” Jamie asks against Dani’s lips, noticing their kisses are already becoming sloppy. </p><p>“God, yes..” Dani gasps as a hand presses the fabric of her underwear, which is already damp. “Off, Jamie, t-take it all off.” </p><p>Jamie obediently obliges, sliding Dani’s jeans down her legs and letting her kick them aside. She does the same with her underwear, going slowly in case the blonde changes her mind. She doesn’t. </p><p>Then, Dani gasps as Jamie lifts her by the hips, sitting her on the counter behind the bar. She would never do this, of course, if she hadn’t just cleaned the entire place until it was spotless. Which she would probably have to do again after this, but she’s sure it can wait. </p><p>Dani wraps her arms around Jamie’s neck, pulling her close. Jamie’s hand returns to between Dani’s legs, now stroking through wet folds. </p><p>“Shit…” Dani breathes, letting her head fall back and her eyes close. “Jamie, please…” </p><p>“Please what?” Jamie smiles, kissing down Dani’s exposed neck. </p><p>“You know what,” the blonde hisses, feeling herself inching much too close without even being properly touched. </p><p>“Mmm you’re right, but I want to hear you say it.” </p><p>Jamie nips Dani’s neck at the same time as she sweeps her thumb over her clit, knowing how ready she is. Dani’s hips buck forward into the touch. </p><p>“God, Jamie… p-please just fuck me already…” </p><p>“That’s my girl,” Jamie hums, clearly pleased with herself. </p><p>She slides two fingers inside Dani’s entrance, grinning at the loud moan that escapes her. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Dani gasps as Jamie starts to thrust in and out, creating a steady rhythm with Dani’s grinding hips. </p><p>Jamie continues to kiss down the other woman’s neck, sucking on certain sensitive places to earn soft moans. She accidentally leaves a small bruise, and runs her tongue over it in both admiration and apology.<br/>
But Dani either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care, all she can focus on is the fingers pumping into her. </p><p>“More,” she pants, wrapping her legs around Jamie’s body to keep her where she needs her. “More, I need-fuck!”</p><p>Knowing she’s getting close, Jamie slides another finger inside Dani, who is still trying to move her hips to meet every thrust. </p><p>“Yes! Right there, oh god don’t stop..fuck-” Dani is muttering and moaning loudly now, her head dropping onto Jamie’s shoulder. </p><p>Jamie is finding it harder to ignore her own arousal, which is building with every moan and curse that falls from this woman’s mouth. She hadn’t expected her to be this loud, honestly, or this dirty-mouthed, but Jamie loves a surprise. For now, she only wants to focus on Dani, and pleasure her in as many ways as she can. </p><p>She presses her thumb to Dani’s clit, rubbing fast circles as she speeds up the pace of her three fingers inside Dani. She knows this is bound to tip her off the edge she’s dangling from, and she’s right. </p><p>“Fuck! Jamie, I’m-I’m gonna… fuck-“ Dani’s words break into a moan, and she scrapes her nails down Jamie’s shoulders. </p><p>Jamie doesn’t stop what she’s doing, keeping up her rhythm as Dani cries out into her shoulder. She helps her ride out the orgasm, holding her with her free hand as her body shakes.<br/>
She stops only when Dani’s own hand reaches down to pull hers away when it’s all too much. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus,” Dani breathes, finally lifting her head to look at Jamie, then pressing her forehead against hers. </p><p>“You alright?” Jamie chuckles, kissing her softly. </p><p>Dani nods into the kiss, holding Jamie’s face and running her thumb along her jawline. </p><p>“Good,” Jamie whispers between kisses, “Because I’m not done with you yet.” </p><p>Dani groans at the words, her body exhausted but somehow still desperate for more. She doesn’t think she has wanted as much in her entire life. </p><p>She watches in awe as Jamie sinks to her knees slowly in front of her. The sight alone, of this beautiful woman preparing to do exactly what Dani wants, is enough to make wetness pool at her centre again, just moments after her first release. </p><p>Jamie inches closer, her breath hot and heavy against Dani’s core. Their eyes meet when she glances up, settling her hands on the sides of Dani’s thighs and running her tongue along her bottom lip. </p><p>“Fuck…” Dani breathes, drinking up this sight. Hell, she wants to see this for the rest of her life. </p><p>Jamie lays kisses along the inside of Dani’ thighs, and she spreads her legs immediately to give her better access. Her curls tickle against Dani’s bare skin, sending shivers along the blonde’s entire body. </p><p>“Oh god,” Dani moans when Jamie’s tongue finally settles between her legs, licking slowly. “J-Jamie I’m- fuck, I’m not gonna take long…” </p><p>She tangles her hands in Jamie’s hair, pulling her closer, and Jamie hisses but the sharp tug feels so good. The filthy moans escaping Dani are almost enough to tip her over the edge, she thinks, but she closes her eyes and focuses. Dani first, she thinks over and over, as her hips start to jerk involuntarily.</p><p>Jamie can tell that Dani is already close again, that this won’t take long. She grips Dani’s hips tighter, since they have also started moving against Jamie’s mouth which makes it a little hard to concentrate. She presses her tongue against the other woman’s clit once twice, before starting to suck. </p><p>“Yes!” she hears Dani cry from above her, and feels the grip in her hair tighten, “Yes Jamie, right there, right there- oh fuck-“ </p><p>Dani’s hips are moving so wildly now that she’s practically riding Jamie’s tongue, panting and moaning as she approaches her orgasm. Jamie is all too aware that she’s getting dangerously close herself, and she isn’t sure how long she’ll be able to wait before she needs to be touched. Her hips are still canting, chasing friction that isn’t even there. </p><p>She slides a finger inside of Dani and thrusts, and it only takes a few seconds before Dani is crying out and shaking again. A string of exhausted curses falls from the blonde’s mouth, and Jamie keeps up the movements of her tongue and finger until Dani is spent, trembling and panting above her. </p><p>Dani pulls Jamie’s hair softly, guiding her back up to meet her lips. </p><p>“That,” Dani says, still out of breath, “was so fucking good.” </p><p>“I could kinda tell you thought so,” Jamie smirks, settling her hands on the small of the other woman’s back. “Who knew Dani Clayton had such a dirty mouth?”</p><p>“I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I?” the blonde grins. </p><p>She moans when she tastes herself on Jamie’s lips, and she’s immediately addicted to that concept. They kiss for a moment, Jamie holding Dani like she isn’t expecting anything else and would be happy if the night ended here. Dani, however, knows better. </p><p> </p><p>She had noticed a few things, even in her hazy state of arousal. She had stolen a few glances while Jamie was busy between her legs, unable to tare her gaze away. When she had met Jamie’s eyes for a split second, she noticed how they were so dilated they looked almost black, and a line of sweat was making stray curls stick to her forehead. She had also noticed that Jamie’s hips were moving with the same rhythm of Dani’s, and it was clear she was ignoring her own needs to focus on getting Dani off a second time. This had actually only contributed to Dani’s arousal, bringing her closer to her release. </p><p>“I’m gonna need you to take these off for me,” Dani says against her lips, hands dancing along the waistband of her jeans that were for some reason still on. </p><p>Jamie nods, stepping back to undo her pants and slide them down her legs. </p><p>“Good,” Dani hums, sliding down from where she’s still seated on the countertop. She steps closer to Jamie, hooking a thumb just inside her boxer shorts. </p><p>“These too, please.” </p><p>She watches as Jamie’s chest rises and falls, her breaths becoming heavier as she removes her underwear. Dani allows herself to stare for just.a second, taking in the entirety of this perfect woman. How she got lucky enough to stumble into her life tonight, she will never know, but she’s thanking every god that might be up there listening. </p><p>Their bodies crash together, Dani pushing Jamie back against the counter this time. Their kisses are more intense than ever, biting and sucking and devouring each other. Dani realizes they both still have bras on, and immediately unbuckles her own before pulling Jamie’s sports bra over her head. Both women moan at the sudden contact and the relief of finally being fully naked, peaked chests pressing against one another. </p><p>Dani wastes no time in slipping a hand down between Jamie’s legs, confirming what she knew was true. Her fingers are soaked almost instantly, and Jamie groans at even the faintest contact.</p><p>“God, you’re so wet for me,” Dani gasps, leaving hot kisses along Jamie’s jaw. </p><p>“Couldn’t help it,” Jamie hums. “I’m-I’m already…”</p><p>“I know,” Dani whispers, cutting her off with a kiss. She sucks on her bottom lip before letting it go, earning a low growl from deep inside Jamie’s throat. </p><p>Dani knows Jamie isn’t going to take very long, knows she’s been aching for release ever since they started. So she grabs her hips, spinning her around.</p><p>“What are- oh,” Jamie’s lets out a shaky breath as she lets Dani guide her until she’s holding onto the countertop with her back towards Dani. </p><p>“Mmm just how I want you,” Dani hums, pressing her body against Jamie’s back and kissing her neck. </p><p>She holds Jamie’s hip with one hand, which is already moving in anticipation, and slides another one around to the front of her body. She lets it drop down along Jamie’s stomach, inching closer to where she needs her most. </p><p>“Dani, please.. god, I need you to touch me,” Jamie begs, breaths ragged and unsteady. </p><p>Dani obeys, removing her hand for just a second only to touch Jamie again from behind. She strokes her fingers through soaking wet folds, moaning at how wet Jamie is for her without even being touched. </p><p>Jamie bites down hard on her lip, gripping the edge of the countertop as Dani’s two fingers slide inside of her, knowing she’s beyond ready. </p><p>“Shit,” Jamie gasps, hips moving frantically with every thrust as Dani speeds up. “Fuck, Dani…” </p><p>Dani kisses down Jamie’s neck and shoulder, holding the back of Jamie’s body flush against her front. Part of her wishes she could see her face, but this is how she wants her, and the noises coming from the other woman are enough to drive her absolutely crazy. She loves being the one to make Jamie lose her composure and her attitude, to turn her into this panting, begging mess tightening around her fingers as she fucks her hard. </p><p>Jamie’s ass is pushing back into Dani’s hips with every thrust as she fucks her from behind, and that feeling combined with her filthy moans is turning Dani on even more. </p><p>“God, yes, Dani… fuck! Just like that, jesus fucking christ,” Jamie moans as Dani curls her finger inside her. </p><p>She reaches her other hand around to rub Jamie’s clit, and the brunette’s head falls forward. She squeezes her eyes closed, focusing on the fingers pumping into her and the friction against her clit. She tries to match Dani’s pace with the thrusts of her hips but it’s too much and she bends forward, moaning loudly at the shift in angle. </p><p>“Come for me,” Dani whispers, kissing just below her ear, and those three words are what finally causes Jamie to let go. </p><p>“Fuck! Dani… shit, I’m-“ Jamie cries out, her head falling forward into her hands on the countertop as she comes. </p><p>Her hips don’t stop, moving with Dani as she guides her through her orgasm. Jamie shudders twice, then collapses against the counter, panting. Dani slowly slides her fingers out from inside her, turning Jamie around and collecting her into her arms. </p><p>“Holy shit, Poppins,” Jamie breathes heavily, leaning into Dani, whose own arousal is returning after watching this woman fall apart for her. </p><p>She leans in to kiss her, and it’s soft but so full of passion, even after three orgasms, and Dani wonders if they will get any sleep at all tonight. </p><p> </p><p>“Owen said you live above this pub, right?” Dani asks, pulling away from the kiss for just a second. </p><p>“I do,” Jamie responds, knowing where this is going. Exactly where both of them have wanted it to go all night. </p><p>“Would you like to come up?” she smirks, kissing Dani again as they stumble towards the back staircase, forgetting their pile of clothes on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Build My Dreams Around You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of Christmas smut, of course some reading from Owen, and the happiest Christmas Dani has had in a long time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little shorter, but I’m thinking of maybe adding another one for New Year’s, if that’s something you guys would like. Let me know what you think as always, and merry christmas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 4 (I Build My Dreams Around You) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jamie wakes, the first thing she notices is that for once, there is still a woman in her bed from the night before. And today, it fills her with contentment. She had woken a couple of times in the night, remembering the evening as if it had been just a really good dream, then reaching out her hand to find Dani indeed just inches from her. Wrapped in Jamie’s bedsheets, in Jamie’s scent, in Jamie’s flat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next thing Jamie realizes is that it’s Christmas. </p>
<p>In the years since her unfortunate childhood of bad memories, Jamie has grown to like this day, although it’s still not her favourite. She has actually had people to celebrate with for the past few years, and she has to admit it’s actually a nice holiday when you have people who care about you. And this year there will be Dani too, and although she’s technically a one-night stand right now, both women have a feeling there will be many more nights. </p>
<p>Normally Jamie is an early riser, waking with the sun and having her morning coffee before she has to head to work. This morning, however, she finds she has absolutely no desire whatsoever to get out of bed, and that could have something to do with the beautiful blonde beside her. She allows herself a few minutes of laying peacefully with Dani in her post-sleep haze, watching her chest rise and fall slowly. </p>
<p>Moments later, Dani’s eyes flutter open and she stretches, remembering quickly that she’s not in her own bed. She smiles as the memories of last night flood back to her, and smiles even wider when she sees Jamie gazing at her sleepily.</p>
<p>“Morning, gorgeous,” Jamie grins, reaching up to tuck a strand of messy hair behind Dani’s ear. </p>
<p>“Morning,” she hums back. Dani moves closer, nuzzling into Jamie’s neck, and the brunette gladly holds her body against her own. </p>
<p>They stay like that for a while, folded together, Jamie laying kisses on the top of Dani’s head every few minutes. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Dani says suddenly, pushing back to look at Jamie. “Merry Christmas, I guess,” she giggles. This is definitely the first time she’s woken up in someone else’s bed on Christmas morning, or at least someone she actually had feelings for. </p>
<p>“Merry Christmas to you too, Poppins,” Jamie smiles, leaning in to press a soft kiss on her lips. “Shame I didn’t get you anything.” </p>
<p>Dani laughs, untangling herself from Jamie’s body and moving to straddle her hips instead. She’s only wearing a t-shirt, so there’s no material between them and Jamie sighs, reaching to grip the small of Dani’s back. </p>
<p>“Now that’s a lie,” Dani grins, leaning down to ghost Jamie’s lips. “You got me three orgasms.”</p>
<p>Jamie chuckles, but she feels heat rising inside her as she remembers each one. <br/>Dani sitting on the counter behind Jamie’s bar, shuddering against her, then Jamie kneeling on the floor between her legs, then Dani pressed against the wall coming again around her fingers just moments after they got upstairs, then again pressed into the mattress under Jamie’s body. Yes, she’s sure there were definitely more than three. <br/>Jamie has the scrapes on her back and the bite marks on her shoulder to prove it, both of which she loves. </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure it was four, if I’m remembering correctly,” Jamie points out just before their lips press together. </p>
<p>Dani kisses her then pulls back, thinking. </p>
<p>“Oh shit you’re right,” she laughs, leaning back down to kiss Jamie. Last night is a blur in her brain, of pleasure and screams and curse words and the best orgasms she’s ever had. </p>
<p>“Maybe we should make it five just to be safe,” Jamie breathes between kisses, and<br/>Dani moans softly at the proposition. </p>
<p>Their kisses intensify, Jamie biting and sucking on Dani’s bottom lip and tongues pushing against one another. After a few minutes Jamie moves so she’s sitting up against the headboard, with Dani still in her lap.</p>
<p>She kisses down Dani’s neck, pushing waves of blonde hair out of her way. When she reaches the neckline of her shirt, Dani lifts her arms willingly for Jamie to pull it off. </p>
<p>Luckily for Dani, Jamie is still naked from last night (Dani had been chilly so she had slept in the t-shirt Jamie had offered her), so one hand moves to stroke her chest. </p>
<p>Of course there have been moments where Dani is more than happy to give in and let Jamie have her in every way she wants, but she also loves the moments where they fight back and forth for control. When no one wants to give in, but either way it’s a win win situation. </p>
<p>“C’mere,” Jamie mumbles into Dani’s neck after covering it in kisses. She pulls the other woman closer into her, and slides a hand down between her legs. </p>
<p>Dani immediately lets out a moan, and Jamie feels just how ready she is. </p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Jamie groans, sucking on the skin against her pulse point so hard it’s bound to leave a mark. As Jamie rubs circles around Dani’s already-throbbing clit, Dani wraps her arms around Jamie’s shoulders to keep her close. </p>
<p>Both women are breathing heavily now, unable to control their arousal. Dani leans to rest her forehead against Jamie’s, crashing their lips together while her fingers work between her legs. The angle allows them the perfect amount of space, with Dani’s legs spread while she straddles Jamie’s lap. </p>
<p>“Jamie...” Dani pants, moving her<br/>hips against Jamie’s touch. “I need... shit, I need you to fuck me now-“ </p>
<p>Jamie leans forwards to nip below Dani’s earlobe, sliding a finger inside her centre. She slowly pushes in and out, and Dani groans. The brunette knows it’s not enough to satisfy her, she needs more, but she wants her to ask for it. </p>
<p>“More...” Dani pants, just as expected, “Baby please, please... I need another- fuckk.”</p>
<p>Dani’s head falls back as Jamie adds another fingers, and her hips speed up to encourage Jamie to do the same. She closes her eyes and feels the other woman kissing and nibbling at the newly exposed skin on her neck. </p>
<p>“Ohh yes Jamie, fuck yes,” Dani is bouncing up and down in her lap now, riding Jamie’s fingers. She holds right onto Jamie to steady herself, nails digging into her shoulders. </p>
<p>“Fuck, you feel so good Dani,” Jamie moans, her own desire guiding as she watches the blonde fucking herself onto her fingers. </p>
<p>Jamie slides in a third finger, having learned that usually pushes Dani over the edge, and pushes her palm up to rub against her clit with every thrust. </p>
<p>“Fuck! Just like that Jamie, oh god yes... I’m so close, so close-“ </p>
<p>Jamie grips Dani’s lower back, helping guide her down onto her fingers in the most satisfying way. She curls her fingers inside her, and bites her own lip as Dani cries out. </p>
<p>Their rhythm becomes messier as waves of pleasure take over both of them. Even in her fog of arousal, Dani reaches between them to rub Jamie’s clit, knowing she’s close enough that that alone will get her off. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Jamie groans at the touch, her own hips trying to push against Dani’s hand between her legs to gain friction, while still focusing on making Dani come. </p>
<p>Jamie’s name falls from Dani’s lips over and over again, along with a fair amount of profanities. Her head falls back and with a few loud cries, they’re both finishing together.</p>
<p>As soon as she knows Dani is done, Jamie slides her fingers out and falls back onto her pillow with Dani still on top of her, who is exhausted. The exertion from last night made her body sore, and after this she thinks she could spend the entire Christmas day here in bed with Jamie. </p>
<p>As they lay catching their breaths, Dani presses kisses to Jamie’s bare chest, where she’s nuzzled. </p>
<p>“Well Merry Christmas to me,” Jamie sighs, and Dani giggles against her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finally force themselves out of bed, it’s around 9:30am, which is way later than Jamie usually sleeps. She reckons she deserves it though, after a night (and wake up call) like that. </p>
<p>They spend the rest of the morning listening to Christmas music and sipping tea, made by Jamie. </p>
<p>Now that she’s seeing it in the light, Dani notices that Jamie’s apartment is actually pretty nice. It screams Jamie somehow, even though she’s only known this woman for less than 24 hours. There are plants everywhere, and it’s small but still spacious enough. There’s a little Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, with a few presents under it, who she assumes are for Owen and Hannah and maybe Rebecca. </p>
<p>Although it’s calm and fairly uneventful, Dani is still certain this is the best Christmas she’s had. And somehow, Jamie already feels like family, like she’s known her forever. It’s true what they say about chosen family, it can make all the difference. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes them a while to convince themselves to leave the house and actually tear themselves off each other. Around 2pm, they head over to Hannah and Rebecca’s apartment with gifts and a bottle of wine in hand. </p>
<p>“Happy Christmas, loves,” Hannah greets them, kissing them both on the cheek. </p>
<p>“Alright, you two?” Owen smiles, hugging them. He leans close to whisper into Jamie’s ear. </p>
<p>“Had a good night, did you? I gathered by the clothes left forgotten on the floor,” he winks, and Jamie’s mouth opens in surprise. </p>
<p>“How did you-?” </p>
<p>“Forgot my wallet in my drunken state last night,” he tells her quietly. “Walked down earlier to pick it up, and figured you’d had a good time based on what I saw.” He chuckles and Jamie rolls her eyes. Sometimes she has second thoughts about that spare key she gave him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day is truly wonderful, and Dani takes in every second. Dinner is delicious, as is everything cooked by Owen and Hannah. They cheers over mimosas, which are obviously made by Jamie. The day is also filled with cheesy holiday puns from Owen, it wouldn’t be Christmas without them anyway. Dani laughs at every one, half at him and half with him. </p>
<p>“You know what they say, it’s the most wine-derful time of the year,” he winks as he tops up their glasses. </p>
<p>“Some also say it’s the most annoying time of the year,” Jamie says only to Dani, rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>In the little time she’s known Jamie, Dani has learned that she has different sides to her, and she feels so lucky to discover them one by one. She loves the witty, flirtatious side of Jamie that she uses to seduce her, but she also loves when Jamie is like this, comfortable and letting her guard down. </p>
<p>Of course Owen teases them any chance he can get, and Rebecca tries to get every detail she can from Dani when they’re alone, even though she merely blushes and keeps most of it to herself. It feels too good to be true, honestly. </p>
<p>Afterwards, they curl up in the living room drinking red wine, exchanging gifts, playing games, and sharing stories of Christmases past. Her and Jamie are able to keep their hands off each other, but they do spend most of the time cuddled together on one side of the couch, trading whispered flirtations and suggestive looks. </p>
<p>For the first time in a long time, Dani feels completely at peace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it’s getting late, they all stand and start getting ready to head back home. Dani isn’t really sure what’s going to happen with her and Jamie now, but she hopes that something will. It definitely hadn’t felt like just another one night stand. </p>
<p>They all hug and thank Hannah and Rebecca for hosting, and Owen for cooking, then it’s just them in the winter air, breaths closing as they walk down the street. </p>
<p>“You know,” Jamie says, wrapping an arm around Dani. “You can stay over again if you want. I’m sure I can find another t-shirt somewhere.” </p>
<p>Dani grins, leaning into the comforting touch. </p>
<p>“I was hoping you’d ask that,” she smiles softly, pressing a kiss to Jamie’s cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They settle into Jamie’s flat out from the cold, Dani finding one of Jamie’s oversized flannel shirts. Jamie makes them both hot chocolate at Dani’s request and they cuddle up to watch whatever Christmas movie is on tv, only half paying attention. </p>
<p>Dani settles into Jamie, exhaling a peaceful sigh. </p>
<p>“Have a good Christmas, Poppins?” </p>
<p>“The best one yet,” Dani smiles, and it’s the truth. She leans up to kiss Jamie, tasting chocolate on her perfect lips. </p>
<p>“Mine wasn’t bad either,” Jamie grins against her lips, wrapping her arms around Dani and pulling her closer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe she’s had too much wine, or maybe it’s the magic of Christmas, but when she slides into bed next to Jamie, pressing their bodies together once again, she feels forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. For Auld Lang Syne, My Dear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes.” </p><p>The words send a shiver down Jamie’s back, and she feels Dani’s hands slide down to her lower back before disappearing from her body altogether.<br/>Jamie watches as Dani walks (or struts) across the pub and down the hall to the bathroom. Yep, Jamie thinks, she is definitely screwed. </p><p>(Dani and Jamie celebrate the New Year at the Leafling, where it all began just a week ago)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter of this story, thanks for sticking with me! I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think in the comments. I love hearing from you guys, thanks for reading and happy new year! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight, when they step into The Leafling, Dani can’t believe it was just a week ago she was doing so for the first time. The pub feels familiar now, and fills her with happy memories of the night she met Jamie. </p><p>The fire is lit, and lights are still strung up around the place. It’s fairly busy, with it being New Year’s Eve, but Dani doesn’t mind. In fact, she loves the hum of chatter and the music in the background. Followed by Hannah and Owen and Rebecca, she settles onto the stool that has become her own. </p><p>Almost immediately, Jamie saunters over from where she was handing a customer a drink and comes to lean on the bar across from Dani. </p><p>“Don’t think I’ve seen you round here before,” Jamie smirks playfully, eyeing Dani up and down. </p><p>It takes her all but three seconds to realize her eyes are probably going to be glued to Dani all night. Of course she always looks stunning, but tonight she’s wearing a red dress with black mesh tights and heeled boots. Her lips are ruby red to match her dress, and her wavy blonde hair is pinned half back, leaving most of her neck exposed. </p><p>Christ, Jamie is screwed. </p><p>Dani grins up at her, playing along. </p><p>“Well you better get used to it, cause I plan on sticking around.” </p><p> </p><p>During the week since she met this incredible woman, she has spent nearly every night at Jamie’s. They were separated only when Jamie had to work, and even then Dani would follow her down and stand behind the bar to keep her company, picking up on the small tasks she was capable of doing to help out. </p><p>Since it was Christmas holidays, Dani hadn’t had to go to work at all, apart from correcting a few assignments, and she was partly dreading going back to the school. She loved her students, of course, but she didn’t know how she was going to stand being away from Jamie for that long every day. The woman was addictive. </p><p>It’s ridiculous, her infatuation, and she knows it. She shouldn’t be this invested after only one week, it should be impossible. But it’s not, it’s really really not. She simply can’t enough of Jamie, of the way she makes her insides spin, of kissing her lips, of crying out her name and waking in her bed the next morning. </p><p>When she wasn’t with Jamie, she was either thinking about her or talking about her. Luckily Rebecca listened, naturally wanting every little detail. Owen teased her every chance he got, and Hannah pretended not to care much but Dani noticed the smile that formed on her face when she watched the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>By now, Jamie knows what Dani wants (in every way, as well as drink orders). She immediately starts making a Bramble, the cocktail she served her the first time she saw her. Dani watches her hands move skilfully around bottles and ingredients, still both mesmerized and slightly turned on by her bartender duties. She’s almost certain Jamie licks the red berry juice from her fingertips purely to make Dani notice and her eyes widen. </p><p> </p><p>“For you, my lady,” Jamie winks as she places the crimson drink in front of Dani, who grins back at her. </p><p>“What’s a guy gotta do to get drink around here?” Owen jokes, breaking them both from their lovestruck trance. </p><p>“He could try not complaining, for a start,” Jamie rolls her eyes, but Dani recognizes the affection beneath her banter that’s always there with him. “I believe I’m entitled to serve my girlfriend first, it’s my pub after all.”</p><p>Dani beams at this last sentence, meeting Jamie’s eyes and seeing her smile reflected back to her. This word is so new to Dani. They hadn’t really had a formal discussion yet, but she got the feeling Jamie wasn’t really one for formal discussion anyway. Both of them knew they were completely taken by one another, and committed to only each other. That was enough for Dani, if it was enough for Jamie. But god, hearing the other woman actually call her her girlfriend out loud makes her feel like a teenager again. </p><p>The brunette turns to fill two glasses with beer from the tap, serving them to Owen and Rebecca, then begins making Hannah’s signature G and T. </p><p>“So any big plans for tonight, you lot?” Jamie asks as she pours and mixes. </p><p>“Just the usual,” Rebecca answers over the chatter of the room. “Ringing in the new year with these hooligans.” </p><p>“Guessing we’re not leaving the pub tonight, thanks to this one,” Owen teases, gesturing towards Dani. </p><p>“Guys!” The blonde throws her hands up in defence. “I told you we could do something else if you wanted, I just-“ </p><p>“It’s fine, love,” Hannah replies softly, chuckling. “There’s nowhere we’d rather be, honest.” </p><p>Dani settles at that response, taking another sip of her drink. It tastes just like the night she met Jamie, and she loves that. Wants to bottle it up and sip it forever and ever so she never forgets. </p><p>She feels so at home here, she realizes, on the wooden stool between her best friends, in her girlfriend’s pub. She’s also started to recognize some of the regulars, the customers Jamie chats with every time they’re in. Dani knows some of their names now too, and even notices a few of them nod at her when they see her around. The whole town of Bly is really starting to feel like home, although she’s sure Jamie has something to do with that. </p><p> </p><p>A couple drinks in, Owen is already phasing in and out of French and Rebecca is downing vodka shots. </p><p>“Hey Jamie, what are the chances of getting a dance floor in here?” she asks, nodding her head to whatever song is currently playing. </p><p>“Slim to none.” Jamie huffs out a laugh. “I’m a pub, not a club, Becs.” </p><p>“Oh come, have a little fun,” Owen pries, downing his second beer and placing the glass down hard. “The girls want to dance!” </p><p>Jamie glances up from where she’s concocting a martini, meeting Dani’s eyes. She knows Dani likes to dance after a few drinks, and she also knows that she loves to watch Dani dance. </p><p>“Please, Jamie?” Dani asks, knowing she’ll have to give in. </p><p>“I’ll see what I can do,” Jamie sighs, disappearing into the back after serving the drink she was making. </p><p>She returns with the man from the kitchen as well as a young guy who was at the other end of the bar. Dani assumes they have a couple extra staff due to the occasion, because she’s seems Jamie handle the bar all on her own. </p><p>“Give us a hand, then,” Jamie beckons, and the four of them follow her. </p><p>The rest of the occupants look confused for just a minute, then some get up to help with the manoeuvring of tables. With a few moved around, there’s enough space for a small dance floor. Jamie goes back to turn down the main lights, leaving the whole place lit by the abundance of Christmas lights, and she turns up the music a fair bit. </p><p>“That’s more like it!” Rebecca yells as they all make their way to the dance floor, along with some of the other people. A group of girls about Dani’s age, all in short sparkly dresses bounce up and down, and young couples twirl each other around. The older regulars just stay in their seats, laughing and chatting and watching as the middle of the pub transforms into a fairly crowded makeshift dance floor. </p><p>Dani stays by Jamie’s side, until she’s pulled into the middle of the floor. She’s already two and a half drinks in, so being a lightweight that means she feels so shame in dancing with no limits. </p><p>Jamie’s watches, from her position behind the bar. In fact, she ends up spilling more than one beverage as she works because it’s proving impossible to keep her eyes off of Dani. </p><p>Her and Rebecca are jumping up and down to the beat, hands above their heads, and Jamie is almost certain Dani isn’t wearing a bra. She watches as her dress rides up with every move, the way her blonde hair bounces with her body.<br/>
That dress is absolutely beautiful and it suits Dani perfectly, but Jamie is 100% sure it would look better on the floor. </p><p>After a few songs, Dani is back, leaning against the bar and asking Jamie for another drink. Partly because she wants it, and partly because she just wants to watch her fill her glass with foaming beer. </p><p>Dani thanks her, taking a long drink before licking her lips. </p><p>“Jamiee, come dance with me,” she pleads, grabbing for Jamie’s hand and trying to pull her around the bar. </p><p>“Oy, I’m working,” Jamie laughs. “Can’t just abandon my post, Poppins.” </p><p>Dani groans exaggeratedly, eyes never leaving Jamie as she turns to stack some glasses onto the emptying shelf. </p><p>The young man Dani has come to know as Kev must read the situation form where he’s chatting with people at the end of the bar, because suddenly he’s beside Jamie. </p><p>“Go on, then,” he says, taking a clean glass from her hand and shooing her away. “Can’t keep a girl waiting.” He smiles at them both, and Dani squeals with excitement as she pulls her girlfriend into the middle of the dance floor. </p><p>It’s only seconds of them dancing until Jamie is completely wrapped up in this<br/>
woman. She laughs, spinning Dani around the catching her as she falls into her arms. </p><p>When the song changes, Dani sways to the beat, her hips moving side to side in a way that has Jamie’s throat feeling awfully dry. She moves beside her, and then Dani pulls Jamie’s hands onto her hips, and Jamie automatically pulls her closer.<br/>
The whole situation is so hot that Jamie can feel heat rising within her and wonders if Dani feels the same. </p><p>The blonde moves closer yet, grinding her hips into Jamie along with the heavy beat of whatever song is playing. Jamie keeps her hands on Dani’s moving waist, encouraging her and gazing at her with wide eyes. </p><p>The rest of the room seems to fade away in that moment, all Jamie feels is the heat crawling up her body and the soft silk of Dani’s dress beneath her hands. </p><p>Just when Jamie is starting to think she’ll have to leave the dance floor before she combusts, Dani leans in close to whisper something into her ear. </p><p>“Meet me in the bathroom in two minutes.” </p><p>The words send a shiver down Jamie’s back, and she feels Dani’s hands slide down to her lower back before disappearing from her body altogether.<br/>
Jamie watches as Dani walks (or struts) across the pub and down the hall to the bathroom. Yep, Jamie thinks, she is definitely screwed. </p><p> </p><p>She shouldn’t be doing this at work, she has a job to do, but how can she possibly say no? Most of the people here are busy dancing or engulfed in their own conversations and laughter. Kev seems to be handling things fine, anyway. </p><p>Jamie slips behind the bar quickly, asking him if he can watch the place for a minute while she nips to the bathroom quickly. This is a totally normal occurrence, she thinks, convincing herself he can’t possible know what she’s about to do. Luckily, Kev says he’s got it all under control, so Jamie makes her way to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>When she enters, there’s Dani, adjusting her hair in the mirror, and another girl about their age reapplying pink lipstick. Shit. </p><p>Jamie slides into a stall so she doesn’t seem suspicious, locking the door and waiting. When she hears footsteps followed by the creak of the door closing, Jamie unlocks her door. </p><p>“Well this seems familiar,” Jamie smirks, taking Dani’s hand and pulling her into the stall with her. </p><p>Dani groans when Jamie pushes her back against the door, kissing her hard. She knows they have to be fairly quick, and based on the way Dani pulls her close and moans softly when she bites her lip, she’s guessing that won’t be a problem. She lowers her head to press kisses down Dani’s neck, thanking god that the neckline of her dress is so low it shows just a hint of her cleavage. She wonders if Dani wore a dress with so much access just for her. </p><p>“Jamie...” Dani gasps when the brunette pushes a knee between her thighs, pushing up into her centre. Dani immediately starts grinding down on it, making Jamie growl low in her throat. </p><p>“If we’re gonna do this, there’s two rules,” Jamie whispers into her ear as the other woman pushes down into her flexed thigh.<br/>
“One: you have to be quick. And two: you have to be quiet.” </p><p>Dani hums, her head falling back to let Jamie kiss her neck again. </p><p>“Well we both know which one of those is going to be difficult for me,” Dani breathes. </p><p>Jamie hikes Dani’s dress up past her waist, allowing her better access. There’s really no time for taking off clothes right now. </p><p>When Jamie presses her fingers onto Dani’s centre, she feels that her underwear is already soaked through the nylon of her tights and lets out a groan.<br/>
She traces circles while Dani’s hips grind down to meet her fingers. </p><p>Jamie starts to reach for the waistline of the tights to slide them down, knowing they don’t have much time, but Dani’s hands stop her. </p><p>“Rip them, Jamie...” she breathes, “Fuck, just rip them I don’t care.” </p><p>The noise that escapes Jamie at this wreckless command is a low growl, and she uses both hands to easily tear the nylon material between her legs. </p><p>“Yes, fuck,” Dani moans as Jamie pushes her underwear aside and slides two fingers along her wet folds. </p><p>She knows Dani is ready for her as she lifts her leg to wrap it around Jamie’s waist to give her better access. </p><p>“Oh god, yes,” Dani groans when Jamie pushes two fingers inside of her and starts to thrust. </p><p>“You’re already failing rule number two,”Jamie teases, pressing a finger against Dani’s lips. “I don’t want any of my customers knowing what’s going on in here, so keep it down yeah?” </p><p>Dani sighs an apology, doubtful that she’s going to be able to control herself but willing to give it her best shot if it means getting fucked in the bathroom of her girlfriend’s pub. </p><p>Jamie pumps harder into Dani, kissing down her neck and sinking her teeth into the skin above her collarbone. Dani’s fingers are gripping her lower back to keep her close and another is laced into Jamie’s brown curls, holding her against her neck. </p><p>“Ohh fuck Jamie!” Dani moans as Jamie’s fingers speed up faster inside of her, quickly realizing her mistake. She feels Jamie’s hand fly up to cover her mouth, pressing firmly to block any noises that might escape. </p><p>“I told you, you have to be quiet,” Jamie whispers into her ear, sending a shiver down Dani’s back. </p><p>Just then, they hear the creak of the bathroom door and footsteps going into a couple of stalls beside them. Luckily, the music is loud enough that you can’t hear too much of anyone else’s business in the bathrooms, but it still makes Dani’s heart speed up a little with concern. </p><p>To her surprise, Jamie doesn’t stop fucking her, and Dani has to actually bite down on Jamie’s hand over her mouth to stop herself from moaning every time she thrusts into her. Jamie gives her a look that says she better not make a sound, and Dani does her very best to obey. She’s never been in a situation like this before, and somehow the danger of it turns her on even more. </p><p>Dani finally lets out a strangled moan when they hear the tap running and footsteps leaving, and Jamie groans with relief. </p><p>“You’re so good for me,” she praises Dani. “So good coming apart in here like this, keeping your pretty little mouth shut when I tell you to.” </p><p>“Fuck Jamie, I’m gonna come,” Dani breathes, the force of Jamie fucking her making the stall door creak in a delicious rhythm. </p><p>“Yes that’s it, come for me baby, come on my fingers.” </p><p>Jamie pushes harder into Dani, swiping her thumb over her clit a few times and i’m just seconds Dani is falling apart.<br/>
She leans forward into Jamie, biting down on the skin of her shoulder to keep from crying out. She grips Jamie’s hair hard as well, and Jamie hisses from the pleasure of the pain. </p><p>She coaxes Dani through her orgasm, not slowing down until she reaches down to tear her hand away, too overcome with sensation.  </p><p>“Fuck,” Dani gasps, panting into Jamie’s neck. </p><p>“Blimey, Poppins, that was something else.” </p><p>Jamie grins, bringing her fingers up to her mouth to suck them clean. Dani makes a small noise in her throat, watching Jamie’s every move, convinced she’s trying to kill her. Watching Jamie lick her arousal from the fingers that were inside her just seconds ago is enough to stir the heat between her legs again. </p><p>If they weren’t in a public bathroom right now, Dani would make Jamie take her again and again until she couldn’t stand. </p><p>“Baby...” Dani whines, sliding her hands down to Jamie’s hips and pulling her to grind against her. Then slowly but surely, she reaches up to Jamie’s shoulders and gently pushes down. Jamie sucks in a breath, knowing what she’s asking for. She has become very familiar with the cues that tell her when her girlfriend is satisfied or still hungry, and right now she knows Dani wants her on her knees. </p><p>“I could be quick,” Dani pleads, “I promise.” </p><p>Jamie just exhales a laugh, finding it incredibly hard to resist this situation but knowing she needs to. </p><p>“I’m afraid you’re gonna have to wait a little longer, Poppins. You know I’d take you again if I could, but right now I actually have a bar to tend to.” </p><p>Dani sighs but she knows she has to respect the fact that Jamie is technically at work. Plus, it’ll be better if she waits, she knows that from experience. </p><p> </p><p>They kiss for minute, and it’s soft and slow and full of adoration. Jamie pushes back some loose strands of Dani’s hair to clean her up, then they slide out of the stall. </p><p>“I look like I just had sex,” Dani laughs when she sees her reflection in the mirror. She fixes her hair a little bit, rubs off the spot where her lipstick has smudged.</p><p>“You look,” Jamie teases, running her hand over Dani’s ass. “Like you just got fucked senseless in a pub bathroom.” </p><p>Dani giggles, turning to kiss Jamie quickly before they leave. </p><p> </p><p>They join their friends again, and Dani doesn’t miss Owen wiggling his eyebrows at them. Rebecca appears to still be on the dance floor, and Dani guesses she hasn’t left it all evening. Hannah is deeply interested in whatever story Owen is telling, and her hand rests on his knee. </p><p>This time, Dani follows Jamie back behind the bar. She helps out with what she can, grabbing different bottles for Jamie and chatting with some of the regulars along the bar. </p><p>Jamie smiles to herself as she works, thinking about comfortable Dani has gotten here in the last week, moving around like it’s her own place. Truthfully, Dani has flipped her whole world around in the short time since she walked into her life, and she couldn’t be more thankful. </p><p> </p><p>“Blimey, it’s almost that time,” she notices, looking down at her watch. </p><p>Minutes later, the entire place fills with a  booming countdown, and couples hold each other close. </p><p>Hannah and Owen lean against one another, tired from the alcohol and energized from being so close.<br/>
Rebecca blows a party noisemaker and jumps up and down with every number. </p><p>Jamie tops up all their drinks then pulls Dani into her, thinking about how there is no other way in the world she’d rather ring in a new year. </p><p> </p><p>Three. </p><p>Two. </p><p>One. </p><p> </p><p>“Happy New Year!”</p><p>The pub erupts in cheers and chants as everyone starts singing along loudly to Auld Lang Syne. </p><p>Dani leans into Jamie, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her. She doesn’t care who sees, but she assumes everyone is wrapped up in their own new years kisses anyway. </p><p>“Happy new year, baby,” she whispers against Jamie’s lips, gazing into her hazel eyes. </p><p>“Happy new year,” Jamie grins, leaning in for another kiss. </p><p>“Oi, you two!” Owen shouts, lifting his pint and waiting for them to do the same. They all lift their glasses, clinking together and sloshing a little over the sides. </p><p>“To a brand new year!” Jamie yells, and they all chant it back, taking a sip of their drinks. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in along time, Dani is filled with peace and excitement at the thought of a whole new year. She wants this year, and every one after it, to be spent just like this. </p><p>That’s enough for her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>